


looking down on creation

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Schmoop, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Rowie stands on top of the world.





	looking down on creation

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words October bingo, prompt "top of the world"

There's not much difference between the temperatures in Cooper's Crossing and New York in August, so Rowie can't blame that for the shiver that runs up her spine as she stands on the top of the Empire State Building and looks out at the city below. It's a night time viewing so the lights of the city are spread out all around her, twinkling bright like stars and thanks to yesterday's daytime visit, to say nothing of her ever present handy guide book, she can pick out most of the major sights, knows exactly what she's looking at. 

It still looks much prettier at night, almost magical enough to take her breath away. Rowie's dreamed about travelling her entire life, dreamed about seeing this for almost as long, and it manages to be even better than she could have imagined. 

She doesn't jump when a pair of arms slides around her waist and pulls her close. Instead she smiles as she relaxes into Johnno's chest, giggles as he leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Some view," he says, not moving back, keeping his cheek pressed against hers and she nods. 

"It's beautiful," she tells him and she feels, rather than sees, his smile. 

"I think so." There's a different tone to his voice suddenly, lower, more serious. It's the tone that she first heard so long ago, in an aircraft hangar when he said "I'm glad it's you," and kissed her properly for the first time. This time it's the memory and not the view that sends shivers up her spine, to say nothing of the memories of all the times in between - the good and bad, the confusion and the pain and the broken engagement and the gradual realisation that maybe they weren't so different after all. 

She turns her head slowly and, as she knew she would, she finds him not looking out at the New York City skyline, but right at her and the look in his eyes makes her shiver anew. 

Not that it would do to let him know that, oh no. "Smoothie," she accuses as she looks back out over the city but she burrows back deeper against his chest and he tightens his grip on her so she's pretty sure he can see right through her. 

"You love it." He throws his own accusation right back at her and she doesn't bother to deny it. 

"I love you," she says instead as she turns in his arms, her hands sliding around his waist, under his jacket. 

"Now who's the smoothie?" But he doesn't seem to mind when he leans down to kiss her and while Rosie's not usually big on public displays of affection, there's no-one here who knows them and they're on their honeymoon so she makes an exception. When Johnno pulls back, his smile is of an altogether different kind. "So... you ready to head back to the hotel?" 

She is, but at the same time, she isn't. "Can we stay a little longer?" she asks and he grins, spins her back so she can look out at the lights. 

"As long as you want," he promises, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Rowie smiles, feeling on top of the world in more ways than one.


End file.
